Annabeth goes to Goode High School
by MissJackson798
Summary: Percy is at his third year at Goode and thinks that Annabeth is moving back to San Francisco because she got kicked out of her old school. But that is not the case. Read as Percabeth are tried to be split up and have many, many fluff moments! I suck at summaries so don't diss because of this! Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**Hey Guys!**

**As you can probably tell this is my first ever fanfic! I'm happy to hear constructive criticism but no major hating please?! I know this type of story has been done so many times over but I always see them not depicting the characters right and it really annoys me when they use their nicknames too much so this is my version of Annabeth goes to Goode High School! So please review and if I get good feedback I should update every week! (Hopefully) :) Just so you know TLH never happened… I'm also Australian (Go Aussies!) and I've never been to America so I'm trying my hardest to talk like them so please point out to me anything that I get wrong like mum instead of mom…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters from the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Percy

I can't believe I'm actually going to the same high school for the _third_ year in a row! Last year I nearly got kicked out of Goode but thankfully Paul explained that the hellhound that attacked in the middle of the end of year dance was just our new overexcited puppy who followed me there. I was happy to leave early though because Annabeth couldn't make it and my mom had made me go. Today was my first day of senior year at Goode High School and I was determined to be good and at least not get two detentions in the first week. "Percy, get ready! Paul's going to be leaving soon!" My mom shouted through the door. Groaning, I got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom for one of my famous 2-minute showers. One quick thing before we move on with the story, I'm a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea. I know what you must thinking 'But Percy, the gods don't exist!' but let me assure you they do and they've threatened to kill me many times because of some stupid things I've done. Anyway back to the story. I used my special son of Poseidon powers to turn the shower on and jumped in, waking up as soon as the water touched my skin. I got out, willed myself to dry and threw an old Camp-Half Blood t-shirt on with the CHB slightly fading with some jeans and sneakers, nothing too special, it's not like I had to make a good impression on people who already knew me.

I walked into the kitchen gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a muesli bar for breakfast. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door calling bye to my mom behind me. I jumped into Paul's Prius and we drove to Goode where Paul works. I said goodbye to Paul and raced up to the front gate of the high school where I hoped my friends would be waiting. Rachel was coming back to Goode because her dad finally understood she was miserable at Clarion! I kept thinking that this year would be a great year despite my amazing girlfriend Annabeth having to move back to San Francisco because she got kicked out of her old school. Little did I know that it was not to last…

I walked up the steps, surprised to see one of my best friends Lachlan Connors holding hands with our good friend Kate Smith. They were talking to some buddies of mine who were on the swim team, Daniel Vella, Austin Rickett and Zack Maine who were talking about some 'hot new girl'. "Hey guys! Long-time no see! How was everyone's holidays?" I asked. "Great!" everyone chorused in reply. "Why don't we go get our timetables now?" asked Kate just as Rachel rocked up. We all agreed and I hugged Rachel in greeting.

The office lady gave us all our timetables and we started to compare them. "I have French with Kate, Math and English with Lachlan and Austin and History with all of you!" I exclaimed, "I also have the rest of my subjects with Rachel." I smiled happily at her. We walked into the school corridor and up to our lockers getting prepared for Science when the whole corridor went quiet. My friends restarted their conversation about the new girl. "Guys, that's her!" Austin said. "Wow, she's gorgeous!" That was Zack. I ignored them and continued to put my books in my locker. "Percy she's looking right at you! Maybe we can finally get you a girlfriend!" Lachlan told me. "Dude she's way out of his league, she's more my speed I'm going to talk to her." Daniel said. I continued with arranging my locker, I put some new photos of me and Annabeth up and tried to block what they were saying out of my mind. This new girl had nothing on Annabeth, gods how I miss her! I wish she was here right now… Suddenly I was jolted from my reverie by a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see…

* * *

**Sorry guys I know this was short and probably terrible but as I said it's my first fanfic and I'm just trying to get back into writing! Did you like the cliff-hanger? R&R please? Next chapter should be coming up soon! **

**Yours sincerely, MissJackson798**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

**Hey Guys!**  
**I know I said I'd update every week but I really have nothing to do right now so it's early! It might be everyday but it just depends… We finally got our laptops though! So excited, this means I'll be able to write even more for you guys! (If you want) And thanks so much for the glowing reviews! I honestly didn't expect more than one... My responses are below after the story… :)**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters from the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
Annabeth  
My alarm went off buzzing quite annoyingly as it always does. I groaned expecting my roommate Emma to yell at me to turn it off but then I realised I was not in my boarding school dorm, I was in a loft with brilliant architecture supplied to me by my mother Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I smashed my hand against the alarm, successfully turning it off. I looked at the time, it was 7:00. School starts at 8:45 so I have forty minutes to get ready and then I have another 40 minute ride on the subway (A/N I've never been on a subway so I have no idea how long it takes or anything like that) to get to Goode High School. My boyfriend Percy Jackson goes there and I tricked him into thinking I'm moving back to San Francisco to live with my dad after I was expelled. I was planning on moving but since Olympus still needs its finishing touches my mom made a deal with my dad and has allowed me to stay here in New York.  
I had a quick shower and started to pull my blonde hair into its signature ponytail but I decided against it. I let my curls roll down my back and threw a long, sea-green tank top on and some black leggings with black doc martins. I looked at the clock, it said 7:35. Just enough time for a quick breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and poured my cereal and ate it in the four minutes I had left. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door towards the subway.  
I walked through the front gate of Goode High School and went straight to the front office to get my schedule and my locker number and combination. There were catcalls from crowd lingering around the entrance of the school. I kept my head down not wanting to draw too much attention to myself. But in doing that, I accidentally bumped into someone, making them spill all their books. I looked up to apologise and saw a boy about my age, staring at me. "Sorry… I didn't see you there." I told him. He was okay-looking, I guess, but compared to Percy he was a pug in a tutu. I picked up his books and handed them back to him. I waited for him to say something. He was still staring unashamedly at me so I just walked away, following the signs toward the office. I found it and was about to enter when I heard Percy's voice from inside. " -have the rest of my subjects with Rachel." he said. My seaweed brain. I thought. It took all my willpower not to run to him right then and there. But I had a plan (as always) and I was intent on following it. So I waited impatiently for him and his friends to leave so I could go in and collect my stuff. They finally left and I walked in.

The lady at the front desk was a young perky, blonde woman and she smiled the whole time we talked. She handed me my things and was about to assign me a guide when a very pretty girl walked up to the front desk next to me. "Hi Kelly! I'm here for my schedule." she told the office lady. I was about to tell her off when the office lady, Kelly, squealed. "Miranda?! What are you doing back here? Dad told me you were still at that fancy boarding school!" She practically screamed in my ear. Miranda, Kelly's sister apparently, just smiled and shrugged. She had shoulder length, glossy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was fair-skinned and had a perfect complexion. She was gorgeous. Kelly immediately started talking again. "I am so going to kill him. Do you still remember your way around?" she asked her sister. Miranda nodded, still grinning. "Well in that case, would you mind showing Annabeth here around? She's new this year." Miranda instantly turned to me, not having noticed I was there before and gave me a once-over. "Sure! Why not. It's always nice to meet new people." she said and we walked off towards the main school building. She seemed nice enough. "So, you've been to school here before?" I asked her, trying to make small talk. She hesitated before answering, for reasons I'm unaware of. "I used to go here, but then my dad applied for me to go to a upstate fancy boarding school where they taught you performing arts and all that. I hated it there and I tried my hardest to get kicked out. Eventually it worked. They kicked me out and I've come back here. I just hope some of my friends are still here. This one guy has been kicked out of every school he's been to, except for this one of course. He was my first friend here so I just hope he's still around." Miranda told me. The guy she's talking about sounds like Percy, but he's never mentioned anyone that sounds like her, so it could just be another random, messed up kid. "Why'd you transfer?" she asked me. I debated what I should tell her.  
"I was expelled from my old school, and my boyfriend goes here so I thought 'Why not?" I told her. She was intrigued. "Oh really? Who's your boyfriend? I might know him." she said. But before I could answer her, we were inside the school. The hallway had gone quiet, everyone was staring at us and I guessed we were the centre of gossip right now. The new girl and the old one returned, and standing together. People sure had a lot to talk about. We both ignored them as the whispers started. As we made our way to our lockers, I spotted Percy standing a little ways down the hall. He was facing away from me, into his locker and he was putting pictures up. His friends were pointing at me and I recognised the guy I bumped into earlier. I heard Miranda catch her breath next to me and saw her looking the same way as I was out of the corner of my eye.

We had reached our lockers which for some reason were right next to each other and right next Percy and his friend's. Percy hadn't noticed me, just the way I wanted it. I was going to wait till English with Percy's step-dad to surprise him. But just then something jolted me out of my reverie. "Oh no…" I heard Miranda say quietly next to me and turned to find...

* * *

**There it is! I hoped I could make it longer this time but I didn't have time… so I'll try and upload the next chapter tomorrow and try to make it extra-long, for you! I'm sorry this was so late it's just for some reason I've been super busy lately and I don't know why, considering I don't have a life. But now it's school holidays and I have way too much spare time!**

**Replies to reviews:**  
**Doclover: Nico and Thalia will be turning up in later chapters and the gang will pop up somewhere but not permanently.**  
**cookielover8201: Thankyou! Yeah I really don't like it when people make Rachel all mean, it's just not her personality, and she's the freakin' Oracle! She's not allowed to date so stop making her go after Percy people!**  
**whackadoodle100: Hahaha yeah I hope you will be surprised when you find out who tapped Percy on the shoulder. And yeah this is my first fic, though I'm writing on here to satisfy my Percy needs and to help practise for a book I'm writing. Thank you so much!**  
**neontreesanimal: I won't don't worry, I don't like those stories either. But I'm not doing Thalico, sorry. I've never really liked it much…**  
**L Lawliet 1979: Thanks! I'll say that from now on.**  
**Percabethlvrknowsall: But how else will I keep you interested? Mwahahahahahahaha ;)**  
** : Thankyou and will do! I love it when there's slapping…**

**Yours sincerely, MissJackson798**


	3. Chapter 3: Percy

**Here it is! As promised. Are you happy, I did two in one day! No more waiting for a day! I'm still in a major writing mood right now so please review quickly and you'll et your stories quickly! I also understand that in the first chapter I said they were getting ready for Science but I changed my mind because I think this will be more interesting... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters from the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Percy

I turned to find Tayla Dawson right in front of me. She batted her eyes at me and said rather breathlessly, "Hi Percy! Good summer?" My friends were still going on about the new girl and hadn't noticed Tayla. No help there. "Uh.. Yeah, I guess. I spent most of it hanging out with my girlfriend." I told her, hinting that I was not available no matter what she thought. Her smile didn't waver. Girls just seemed to think that I was the hottest thing on the planet at this school and they ask me out relentlessly. But no one was worse than Tayla Dawson. She was the most popular girl at school, mainly because she was gorgeous and her father was a famous actor. But she's an octopus dressed up as Hades compared to a certain daughter of Athena. Tayla has strawberry blonde hair and light hazel eyes. She wears just enough make-up to accentuate her features nicely but not too much. She has natural beauty but it's ruined by her horrible personality. "Well, if you ever get sick of her, you know where I am. How 'bout a movie? This Friday?" she asked me.

And then a miracle from Olympus came, saving me from answering Tayla. A girl I hadn't seen in a year came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around and seeing who it was her face considerably paled. "What are you doing back here Miranda?" she asked, disgusted.

"The question is Tayla, what are you doing here? I seem to recall Percy saying that he has a girlfriend. You don't want to seem rude by coming onto him when he's obviously in love with someone else. That just makes him loathe you more." Miranda told her. With a exasperated sigh, Tayla stormed off to her 'friends'. Miranda turned to me, grinning widely. I barely registered that there was someone standing behind her. I was astonished that she was here. She was my first friend at Goode, before I joined the swim team. But she left after the battle of Manhattan, and I couldn't keep in touch because demigods aren't allowed cell phones. She doesn't know anything about my world of course and she just thinks that my mom doesn't want me to have one. I enveloped Miranda in a bone-crushing hug, spinning her around through the air. She was laughing hysterically. I just couldn't believe she was here. "Percy - can't - breathe…" she gagged out. I let go of her quickly and held her by her shoulders at arms length. "What are you doing here?! What happened to your old school?" I asked her. She was still smiling and she looked like I had just made her day. "Well I-" she started but I interrupted her.

"Annabeth?!" I had only just noticed the person standing behind her, and I recognised her instantly.

Annabeth just smirked at me. "Took you long enough Seaweed Brain." By now most of the student body was watching my little group exchanges, my friends have stopped talking and were looking at us now too. And we did something that surprised everyone, Annabeth and I moved as one, embracing as soon as we met. This sent mutterings around the corridor, but we ignored them. "What are you doing here Wise Girl?!" I asked into her hair. I was finally taller than her, by just less than a head. Instead of answering me she just pulled me into a passionate kiss. It was more forceful than usual but I didn't notice. I was too focused on one thing. Annabeth was here. We were trapped in our own little world and we only broke apart when someone cleared their throat very loudly next to us.

Everyone in the hallway was staring open-mouthed at me and Annabeth. Tayla was glaring at Annabeth with rage and Miranda looked like Christmas was just cancelled. "So Percy's your boyfriend huh?" she said to Annabeth, her voice catching a little at the end. Annabeth smiled wider.

"Yeah, it was our second year anniversary a few weeks ago." Annabeth said. Miranda looked close to tears. Huh. Wonder why… Just then the bell rang and everyone started to disperse, not wanting to be late for class. Miranda ran off closely followed by Kate. Everyone soon followed until it was only me, Annabeth and Rachel left. The girls hugged greeted each other warmly. "So! What do you have first Wise girl?" I asked her. She looked over her class schedule. "English with Paul and History with a someone named Miss Lowe." she told me. Me and Rachel grinned. "What?" she asked.

"We have the exact same things. Let's compare our schedules in English, Paul won't mind." Rachel said. But just then the warning bell rang, so we stopped talking and ran to English. We were quick because of all the training at camp and we just told Paul- Mr Blofis- that we were showing Annabeth around. Unfortunately, the only three seats available were next to Tayla (who waggled her eyebrows at me and motioned for me to sit next to her), Miranda (who looked like she had just been crying, but had sliver of hope in her eyes and a newfound determination for something) and Jake, my biggest competitor on the swim team, and who (for reasons beyond me) loathed me. He wasn't doing anything, just scowling at the grains of wood in his desk.

So I sat down next to Miranda because we really needed to catch up, Annabeth sat next to Tayla, after giving me a look that said I'm going to have a little chat with her and Rachel sat next to Jake, that being the only spot left. She didn't mind, she just started doodling on the front cover of her book. This was going to be an interesting year…

* * *

**There it is! I can't really tell if it's any longer… I hope it is though. :) Next should be in Miranda's POV, though I'm not entirely sure… I'll figure it out :) R&R please?**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**MissJackson798**


	4. Chapter 4: Miranda

**Here it is! To test your theory of whether I have no life, this proves it. I mean three chapters in one day! The next chapter will be up as soon as you tell me who you want from below! So review quickly and you'll get the next chapter! I'm still in the writing mood and it's still holidays so vote for who you want to hear next! More info below… Just a warning though there may be some inappropriate words in the following chapters, so just be prepared for that. It's not anything to bad, or gross. I'm only 14 after all. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters from the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter Four  
Miranda  
How did this happen?! I come back to school for Percy- the love of my life- to find him in love with someone else! When he was getting rid of Tayla I thought he was making it up on the spot or he had realised his love for me when he saw me and was planning on asking me out! He actually did look like he was in love, I just assumed it was me! Why wouldn't he want to go out with me? I'm beautiful inside and out and I definitely know how to work it properly, I have a great personality and I have definitely known him longer. They've been going out for two years, which means there's a chance that they've only known each other for two years. I've known him for three years! Just because I haven't seen him for a while doesn't mean I never stopped thinking about him. And now this skank turns up and tries to just put this claim on him! Nuh-uh. He's mine.

At first I thought Annabeth was just shy. We actually might've been able to get along well, maybe even be good friends. But no, her boyfriend just had to be the one guy I've been pining over for three years, whom every single girl who's ever met him has been crying over. And it's not enough that he's extremely good-looking, I mean seriously those abs? Swimming is now my favourite sport, just because you get to see Percy in a Speedo. He's also one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. And we are perfect for each other. Why can't he just ditch blondie and realise his deep true love for me?  
I was completely ecstatic when he was hugging me, I thought he would kiss me but no. He just had to notice Annabeth standing there. It shocked me into oblivion when he reached for her. But the thing that hurt me the most wasn't when he hugged her back or even when she kissed him. It was when he didn't pull away. He just leaned into it. This random girl hasn't been here for five minutes and she's already done what the entire female population has been wanting to do for the past three years._ Kiss Percy Jackson._ I thought he would gently push her away and tell her no, as he's been doing to any girl who came up with the nerve to kiss him. Though after a while he just got frustrated and practically announced to the world that he was unavailable. He returned the kiss and they only broke apart when Lachlan cleared his throat. I thought I might cry. I was saved by the bell (A/N I couldn't resist, sorry) and I just ran off to the girl's bathroom. Kate followed me in there. "Miranda you've been gone for a year, you must have expected things to change." she told me. Tears started rushing down my face. "Yeah maybe. But not like this. Percy's always rejected anyone that tries to make a move on him. Just look at Tayla! That bitch won't give up no matter how many times Percy's told her no." I said. I wiped the tears from my eyes and had an epiphany. "You know what? I'm not giving up. I knew I would have to deal with Tayla, but no competition there. Blondie wants to keep him? She's going to have to put up a damn good fight. This means war." I told Kate. She just looked at me sadly. She looked like she was going to argue, but she knew me too well to know I wouldn't back down. "Come on, we have to get to class." she finally said, resigning.

Luckily, our classrooms were right next to each other and we parted ways. Me going into English, and her to Science. I walked in just before the warning bell rang and took a seat at an empty desk. A minute later, Percy walked in with Annabeth and Rachel, who were talking animatedly. This gave them some confusing looks from the class. They explained that they were showing Annabeth around and sat down. With my luck there were only three seats left, and Percy sat next to me. My plan can now commence.

I'm going to interrogate Percy about his life with Annabeth, find out how much he actually knows about her, and then I'm going to try and get as much dirt on her as I can and see how much she knows about him. It definitely won't be anything like me. I know Percy inside and out. I'm going to go about this subtly though. Don't want to give away my position. As soon as Percy sat down I started talking. "So, Percy! How have you been? I really missed you." I told him. He smiled at me, apparently glad that I was happy. Yeah right, I'm miserable. "I've missed you too," Ouch, that kinda hurt, "It's been good. It was a little bit boring without you or Rachel here last year, though."  
"Well, we're both back now, to save you from yourself. Don't want you thinking too much do we? We all know how it hurts your head." I said laughing. Percy pouted. I was about to say something else, when Mr Blofis started the lesson. "Hello everyone!" he said smiling. "Welcome to your Senior Year English class. If you haven't had me before my name is Mr Blofis. Okay, I know this is the first lesson of the first day, and we should just be doing something fun, but considering this is an English class, I thought, we might be able to start the year off with a bit of reading." Everyone groaned. Percy slumped down in his seat, dejected. He has dyslexia so reading is torture for him. "I know, I know everyone. It sounds horrible, and it probably is in your teenage minds, but it's a good way to get back into the habit of schoolwork. We are going to be reading Homer's_ The Odyssey_." Percy instantly perked back up when he heard that, and smirked at Annabeth, who was smiling broadly. They shared a knowing look with Rachel. I wonder what that's about. Well, with my new plan, I intend on finding out! "Now," Mr Blofis continued, "Would everyone please come up to the front and grab a copy each, and then separate into groups of four so you can read together. Hopefully it will make this experience easier for you." He said. Percy immediately stood up and walked over to Annabeth, with me following. Rachel soon joined us, cutting off Tayla's pursuit of Percy. We walked to the front and were about to grab books when Mr Blofis called Percy and Annabeth away. I heard snippets of their conversation. "I have the original Greek - It's easier for you to read - Just make sure to hide it from -" Mr Blofis said. They nodded and took their copies of the book and walked back to where me and Rachel were standing. We moved to the corner and began to read aloud, taking it in turns. By the end of the lesson we were already halfway through the book which really surprised me, considering Percy's dyslexia. When he and Annabeth were reading they had this slight accent thing that I didn't really understand, but I ignored it. Next we have History with Miss Lowe, and for some reason I feel like it will be interesting. Well, no other way to find out than to just go! So we set off, to History, all of us. Kate met us outside the classroom door, and said to me "Are you gonna do what I think your gonna do?"  
I just said "Yes, and you can't stop me." She groaned in frustration and I smirked at her, knowing full well that she would help if I asked her to.

* * *

**So there you go! Hope you liked the insight into Miranda's mind. Don't hate on her though, she's just jealous. I know I would be… :) So, I'm having another dilemma as to who should be heard next. Jake or Annabeth. I want to do a POV from everyone (besides the teachers of course) and I just wanted to know who you want to see next! So vote in the review and I'll get right on it! :)**

**Yours Sincerely,**  
**MissJackson798**


	5. Chapter 5: Jake

**Here it is! I'm taking a Guest reviewer's advice and I should be following a schedule type thing, that is if I have the time to do it, because I have exams next term and I have to study… sad face. Anyway, if you've read my first chapter of my new Harry Potter fanfic then you've seen my schedule at the bottom, if not well I've put it at the bottom of the page. Which means you have to read the story to get to it :) (see what I did there? Ha! I'm soo not funny…)**

**Anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters from the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Jake

I _hate_ Percy Jackson. No, hate isn't a bad enough word. I_ loathe_ him. Before he came to Goode, I was the star. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not the egotistical type, I've never taken advantage of my popularity or anything like that, but one does tend to miss it. Swimming was the sport at Goode, and I was the captain, the best, the champion. That is until Percy turned up. I remember his first year, Percy sauntered into the pool like he owned the place, tried out in the pool and broke the state record which by the way, was mine! By default, the coach named him Swim Captain and everybody completely forgot about me.

Tayla, the most beautiful girl in the world, as well as the richest, dumped me as soon as she saw Percy. We had been going out since we both started high school, and then she just comes up to me and says, 'There's this hot new guy, so, sorry, but it's over. Bye!' Tayla immediately started to stalk this Percy guy, and find out everything she could about him. She even had the nerve to ask me for help on information, just because of my dads job. Percy always rejected her though, for reasons beyond me.

I did do some digging, although I didn't tell Tayla that. I found some pretty weird stuff. Like when Percy was twelve, there was a nation-wide manhunt for him which was abandoned when he had a face-off with some weird guy on a beach in LA. He's been expelled from every single school he's ever been to, and has never lasted more than a year except for at Goode. When he was thirteen, he set fire to his school gym, which was then deemed an accident. He unofficially went missing after that for about a week, or he just didn't leave his apartment for that whole time. When he was fifteen he actually set fire to Goode's music room and was still allowed to attend school after that.

Not to mention, around the time Percy turned sixteen, Manhattan entirely shut off. Every camera, every radio, every phone was unresponsive. Nobody could get in touch with anybody who was in Manhattan. When the cameras finally did turn back on, a bunch of kids emerged from the Empire State Building, looking battered but not too hurt.

Last, but definitely not least, every single summer Percy disappears. He claims to go to a summer camp, but he won't tell anyone where it is or even what it's called. And if you track him with security footage, he always seems to disappear around the same spot. He walks over a hill with a tall pine tree, but if you look down there, there's nothing there except some strawberry farms.

Percy Jackson has a secret, and I intend to find out what it is.

His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, turned up today. I saw her walking through the parking lot on her way to the office. I followed her, because I'm always intrigued when it comes to new people. I watched her wait outside the office before going in. I figured she must have seen Percy in there, and was trying to work out a plan to impress him, like most girls do. She walked in he left and got her timetable. I then saw Miranda Jones, who hadn't been at school for a year, walk into the office behind her and march right up to the office lady. There was a lot of squealing that I could hear from outside and then they left for the main school building.

I trailed behind Annabeth and Miranda, keeping faraway enough for them to not notice me, but then close enough still so I could hear their conversation. I noticed Annabeth had brains to match her beauty. And that would be a hard feat. I was just thinking I would ask her out when I officially met her when I heard her say she had a boyfriend. But she wasn't being entirely truthful in her answer to why she transferred schools, that much I could tell. She may have just been making it up so she had something to say. That raised my hopes a little. They really went down when she hugged Percy, but it shocked me, just like everyone else, when she kissed him. And he kissed her back.

Percy Jackson actually had a girlfriend.

That's when I came up with my plan for revenge. Revenge against Percy Jackson for taking my perfectly good life from me. I was going to bring him down. And Annabeth is going to help me, and stand by my side as my queen when I retake over this school.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know that Jake sounds kind of creepy, but I did that on purpose. Just try to remember, even though I didn't put it in the story, that Jake is kind of messed up. He doesn't know it though (obviously)**

**Sorry it was short, I didn't have much time to write this and I'm getting pissed at the internet because it wasn't letting me go on the website to upload this and read.**

**The aforementioned schedule for updating is:**

**Sunday: Nothing turning up here quite yet...**

**Monday: Nothing turning up here quite yet...**

**Tuesday: The Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Wednesday: This PJO High School Fanfic**

**Thursday: Random one-shots every once in a while**

**Friday: The Harry Potter Fanfic**

**Saturday: This PJO High School Fanfic**

**So, any problems with that let me know okay?**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**MissJackson798**


	6. Chapter 6: Annabeth

**Here it is! Sorry it's late, please don't kill me! I was having major writers block and I didn't really know how to deal with it. Anyway, I decided to do a Annabeth POV because I think it would be interesting to see what she thinks of all this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any other characters from the PJO series, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**In case of any confusion these are the schedules for the main characters. I couldn't think of a way to integrate this into the chapter… Just remember I'm basing this on Australian timetables because I have no idea how American ones work. :)**

**Percy:**

**English - Mr Blofis**

**History - Miss Lowe**

**Home Room - Miss Lowe**

**Swim Practice - Mr Watson**

**Math - Mrs Ryan**

**Lunch**

**Science - Mr Fitz**

**Gym - Miss Simmons**

**If you noticed that I said Percy did French with Kate in the first chapter, I've changed it to Drama. And Percy has Home Room with Miss Lowe in the same classroom, so he doesn't have to leave the room at all.**

**Annabeth:**

**English - Mr Blofis**

**History - Miss Lowe**

**Home Room - Mr Gates**

**Free Period**

**Science - Mr Fitz**

**Lunch**

**Math - Mr Campbell**

**Gym - Miss Simmons**

**Miranda:**

**English - Mr Blofis**

**History - Miss Lowe**

**Home Room - Mr Gates**

**Free Period**

**Math - Mrs Ryan**

**Lunch**

**Gym - Miss Simmons**

**Science - Mr Fitz**

**To anyone who can guess where I got the name Fitz from, you are awesome :) On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Annabeth

The rest of the day passed quickly. In History we're doing Ancient Civilizations in Europe and we're doing Ancient Greece first. This semester is going to be easy. Home Room with Miranda was really awkward. I only wanted to work on my designs for Olympus but Miranda kept bugging me, trying to get me to talk to her. She's nice enough and I'd talk to her any other time, but I really needed to get one of Aphrodite's temples done and, well, you know how I get when I start on my designs.

Percy - being swim team captain - has practices during free period. Just because I want to make sure he's not cheating (and possibly because he doesn't have a shirt on), I went to watch him. I offered for Miranda to come but she was dragged off by Kate. Daniel, Austin, Zack, Percy and I made our way to the pool while Lachlan was off doing his own thing. Despite Percy having to will himself wet and the crowd of fangirls in the stands, it was fun to watch everyone else try to beat him. The water may have had chlorine in it and Percy was definitely not going as fast as he could but it was great anyway.

Rachel was in my Science class and we were learning something I had done last year so I wasn't paying attention much. Everyone was looking at us weird, probably because we're talking like we've known each other for years (which we have). They probably didn't expect me to know anyone in that class.

We all had lunch next. Being a relatively small school, we had one lunch for everybody. It simple and easy. I had the feeling that everyone in Percy's group of friends wanted to interrogate me for embarrassing stories about him (which there are plenty to tell - most of them just from camp), but I snuck out with Percy to this nice little Italian place for lunch. It was a nice little date and it was easy to sneak back into the school. Especially when you have training like we do.

Math passed by quickly. With no Percy to entertain me it was boring but I managed. I'd done the topic before anyway.

Gym was easy. Since it was the first lesson of the year, we only did some running races and Percy and I outstripped them all. Blame it on the tree-nymphs at camp. Tayla was in our class and was trying to get in front of us so that she could show off her 'hot ass'. Yeah right. We only ran faster. The only problem were the telekhines. About six of them burst in the gym claiming to want to avenge it's brothers by slaying the great Perseus Jackson. 'Get everyone out! We'll lead them away!' I screamed at Rachel and she automatically started rounding up the screaming mortals. I have no idea what they were seeing through the Mist but it couldn't have been good.

I looked to Percy and he immediately understood. We yelled and screamed insults at the demons and led them out of the giant hole they'd created in the side of the gym. We were standing in the middle of a store parking lot. I grabbed my Yankees cap and knife while he uncapped Riptide and charged at the first three. I put my cap on and snuck around to the back of the others. I stabbed one in the back just as Percy killed his third. The Curse of Achilles does have it's advantages.

He came over and slashed the last one into dust just as I got my third. I took off my hat and we looked at each other. We burst into laughter remembering what happened at Mount Saint Helens. We held onto each other trying to keep ourselves up, but we eventually fell onto a car. Our bodies were shaking so much we didn't even register all the scratches we were making on the car with our weapons. That was until we heard a shout. 'Hey! I can't believe you scratched my car!' Five guys were coming our way holding baseball bats, and the biggest was yelling his head off at us. 'GET THEM!' he yelled at his cronies, and me and Percy were running again. He put Riptide back in his pocket and I sheathed my knife and hid my Yankees cap as we were running back through the school.

We ran straight into the principal and a police officer and hid behind them, claiming that the men that chased us were responsible for the gym exploding. As soon as the gang saw the officer they started running off, but not after they threatened to find us and kill us.

Just your typical demigod high school day.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Don't kill me for it being so late because then you don't get more on the story! Anyway sorry this is such a bad chapter. I really don't like it but I was having major writers block (oh how it woes me) and I felt like I owed you guys at least something. The next chapter will be better and more descriptive I promise you. Tell me who you want the next chapter's POV to be in and I will try to get it up as soon as possible.**

**Yours sincerely, MissJackson798**


End file.
